


Submission.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Hair pulling for Kinkbingo and submissive for Lover100. Adam loves the way Tommy's legs buckle when he's on stage, wants to see if he can make Tommy do the same off stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.

At first he thought Tommy was playing up to it, giving a big reaction when Adam pulled his hair because he wanted to put a show on for the fans. That is until one night when he's walking back to his hotel room, they'd gone to a bar after the show and they’re both a little tipsy and Tommy says something bratty and Adam fists his hand into the back of Tommy's hair and tugs it. Tommy slumps against him, almost falls over because he goes so loose and boneless so fast that Adam has to hold him up.  
　  
"You really like it." Adam says, eyes wide. He'd been so sure that Tommy's submissive act on stage was just that, an act.  
　  
"I like having my hair pulled." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Kinky." Adam smirks, tucking Tommy under his arm so they can start walking.  
　  
"Me kinky? You’re the one who pulls my hair." Tommy laughs.  
　  
"What can I say, you’re cute and it looks awesome, of course I pull your hair. But you like it. I never knew you really liked it." They've made it to the door of his room, but he's wired, not at all ready to sleep so he opens the door and drags him inside. Tommy doesn't even protest, just lets Adam direct him and he wonders if Tommy notices how submissive he is around Adam sometimes. He kicks his shoes, watches Tommy do the same and he circles closer. He feels kind of like he's hunting Tommy and Tommy just stands there, like he's willing to let Adam do anything he likes to him. There are a lot of things he'd like to do to Tommy, but he can't. So instead he crowds close, cups the back of Tommy's head in one hand and then he fists his hand and tugs, pulling Tommy's hair hard and he sees Tommy fighting to stop his legs from buckling.   
　  
"You really get off on it." Adam says, a little thrown by what a hot image Tommy makes, submitting to him so sweetly.  
　  
"Everyone has their kinks." Tommy shrugs and he doesn't try to shake Adam off or to move back and get some space.  
　  
"So you don't fake submitting on stage?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I guess so." Tommy says, blushing a little.   
　  
"Do you get turned on? It's not like anyone would see that you were hard with your bass in the way." Adam purrs and he kind of wants to see Tommy blush more and if things get weird, he can just blame it on the alcohol.  
　  
"I, yeah, a little." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"That's so hot." Adam groans.  
　  
"You don't think it's weird that I get off on having my hair pulled?" Tommy asks softly.  
　  
"Each to their own Tommy, I don't judge people. And it's not like I don't get off on it too." Adam admits and then he tugs sharply on Tommy's hair because clearly his dick is in charge right now. Tommy groans, swaying forward till he's resting against Adam's chest. His face flushed, eyes glittering; he looks beautiful; he looks turned on.  
　  
"You’re not at all freaked out about the fact I turn you on when I pull your hair?" Adam presses, because Tommy's affectionate with men and women alike, but that's not at all sexual, this is. He can't believe he hadn't picked up that Tommy is genuinely kind of submissive.  
　  
"No, I only didn't say I liked it before was because I thought it would bother you." Tommy says softly.  
　  
"Why would it bother me?" Adam can't think of one single reason not to get off on the fact that Tommy enjoys it when Adam tugs on his hair. Hell, Tommy's happy to submit to him on stage, in front of crowds of people, it makes him wonder how far he could take things here, if Tommy would submit to him fully.  
　  
"I saw interviews of you before I auditioned. You’re always saying you like vanilla and I kind of like it rough; scratching, biting, hair pulling, the kind of sex that leaves you marked up and aching. So I'm not like really kinky, just kind of a little? And you've always said that's not your thing." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Tommy, do you think if I liked that stuff, I'd tell interviewers? I want to be known for my music, not as the guy with some crazy sex life. If I said I liked it rough, they'd blow it out of proportion, say I get off on beating the shit out of my boyfriends or something. Besides it's not fair on the men I'm with. If I talk about my sex life, I'm talking about theirs as well and that doesn't seem fair to me." He's tried a lot of things, liked some of them. He likes to think of himself as adventurous, has a thing for submissive men, but that's his business, not some nosey reporters.  
　  
"So you’re not vanilla?" Tommy asks and Adam would swear Tommy was trying to lean even closer, make Adam tug on his hair a little, because Adam still hasn't moved his hand.  
　  
"No, not really. Why do you want to know?" For some reason, he thinks there's more to this than Tommy being embarrassed to tell someone with a vanilla sex life that yours isn't.   
　  
"Just, I dunno, didn't want you to think I was a freak." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"I don't, I always thought you were a little submissive, it's hot." Adam smiles, pulling just a little on Tommy's hair and he's close enough to see Tommy's eyes widen, pupils getting bigger. He should have pulled Tommy's hair off stage sooner, if only he'd known.  
　  
"You’re a total Dom, should have known you didn't mean it when you said you were vanilla. Fuck, I bet you’re good at it." Tommy says, looking thoughtful.  
　  
"I'd show you how good I am if you liked guys." Adam promises.  
　  
"What would you say if I said the only reason I didn't make a play for you was because I thought you'd hate the stuff I was into in bed?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"I'd ask you to prove that you like men, because you could have been with female dominants before. I might have noticed you submitting to me, but I have never heard you saying a word about liking guys." Adam frowns, he's so lost here.  
　  
"Well maybe I didn't tell you I like men because I thought it was easier than explaining that I liked it rough." Tommy says, tugging Adam's hand out of his hair and then he shocks the hell out of Adam by dropping to his knees right in front of Adam.  
　  
"What are you doing?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Proving to you that I like men, that I like you." Tommy smirks, challenge in his eyes as he reaches out and unzips Adam's jeans and this can't be happening, it has to be a dream. Only, Tommy's hand on his dick, pulling him out of his pants feels pretty damn real. Tommy's fingers wrapping around him, jerking him off slowly, is real. Tommy's opening his mouth wide and sucking in the head of Adam's cock and there is no way this is Tommy's first time sucking dick. He's good, taking more and more of Adam with each bob of his head, hand working the part of his length not in his mouth. Adam moans, rests his hand on the side of Tommy's hair and he feels Tommy hum his approval.  
　  
"Fuck, Tommy." Adam groans, doing everything he can not to thrust. He does fist a hand in Tommy's hair, pulling it, but not trying to direct Tommy. He's more than happy to let Tommy set the pace when it comes to that, but he likes pulling Tommy's hair and he knows Tommy likes it too. Looking down, he can see Tommy's hard on outlined in his tight jeans, like he's getting off on blowing Adam and maybe Adam pulling his hair too. When Tommy takes even more of him in, Adam slides his other hand into Tommy's hair. When Tommy pulls off seconds later, Adam thinks he must have done something wrong, but Tommy doesn't look pissed.  
　  
"Fuck my mouth." Tommy pants out, his lips pouty and swollen, face flushed. He looks wanton, confident in his sexuality, not at all embarrassed now that he knows Adam won't judge him for it. He can't believe that Tommy felt like he couldn't tell Adam he liked men and maybe they need to talk about that, but they can talk later.  
　  
"Are you sure?" Adam really wants to fuck Tommy's mouth, those pretty lips, but he's a big guy. He's had boyfriends who didn't even like blowing him, let alone like letting him do something like that.  
　  
"Dreamed of doing this, keep pulling my hair though, please? I really like it." Tommy says, his breath ghosting out over the top of Adam's cock, making him shiver.  
　  
He tightens his grip in Tommy's hair and uses it to pull Tommy closer. Tommy wraps around the base of his cock, holding it steady as Adam manhandles him and then he's thrusting into warm wet heat and he can't hold in the moan that feeling calls. He starts off slow, little thrusts of his hips, not giving Tommy the whole length, and just like Tommy asked, he keeps pulling Tommy's hair, pulling Tommy's head toward him even as he thrusts into Tommy's mouth.  
　  
He loves the way Tommy just submits to it, opens his mouth wide, his throat and he just takes it. Moaning like he's really getting off on it, on getting his mouth fucked by Adam. He can't take his eyes off of his dick sliding in and out of Tommy's mouth, his lips slick and soft. Adam suddenly feels very sober, because he's been dreaming about this for so long and he can hardly even believe it’s real. He fucks into Tommy's mouth, pace a little brutal, but Tommy doesn't complain, doesn’t gag, just takes everything Adam gives him. It's the hottest thing Adam has ever seen and he knows he's not gonna last, he's getting close to the edge, so he gasps out a warning. Tommy just hums and pulls back a little, cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard.  
　  
Adam moans, Tommy's name getting garbled as his orgasm hits him, so powerful that it makes his whole body shake, his legs turning to rubber and then Tommy swallows and Adam groans, pulling Tommy off his cock, using the grip he has on Tommy's hair, pulling till Tommy gets the hint and stands up and Adam pulls him close. Adam kisses him hard, licking his way into Tommy's mouth, loving that he can taste himself on Tommy's tongue.  
　  
"Jesus Christ, Tommy, your mouth." Adam groans, breaking the kiss, panting. Tommy eyes look glassy, his lips are a little swollen, but he's smiling. He's also rock hard against Adam's thigh.  
　  
Getting a hand between their bodies, he cups Tommy through his jeans, watches him buck into Adam's touch. He loves Tommy's body pressed close to his, likes the way they fit together and loves how Tommy just gives up control and submits to him.   
　  
"Tell me what you want, baby." Adam purrs, rubbing at Tommy's cock through his jeans and Tommy's groaning, looks like he can't focus on a word Adam says, so he stills his hands, just cupping Tommy gently.  
　  
"What do you want, Tommy? My hand? My mouth? Gotta tell me what you want." Adam lets his voice go a little firmer and it's not like it’s an order, but Tommy responds to it like it is, meeting Adam's eyes, hips stilling.  
　  
"I don't mind, just need to come." Tommy groans.  
　  
"Get on the bed." Adam orders. Letting Tommy go, he tucks his own cock back inside his pants, but he doesn't bother zipping them up; he's going to change out of them soon enough anyway.   
　  
Tommy's laid out on the bed, the perfect picture of submissiveness. It kind of takes Adam's breath away. He crawls onto the bed till he's braced over Tommy's body. He dips down to meet Tommy's lips, kissing him deeply, one hand pushing past the waist band of Tommy's jeans to get a hand on skin. Tommy's cock is warm and hard, pre-come slicking up the tip. He slides his other hand up, under Tommy's hair and he keeps randomly pulling it sharply, normally when he breaks the kiss. Tommy moans every time and Adam speeds up his hand, wanting to see Tommy fall apart. He swallows Tommy's whimpers and moan, loving every little sound. He can't believe it took him this long to get here, a few cross wires and it had stopped them having this, but there is no point dwelling on the past, not when he's got Tommy warm and willing beneath him in his bed, submitting to Adam's will.  
　  
He nips Tommy's lip and then pulls his hair back hard and Tommy all but shouts Adam's name as he comes, slick and hot in his pants, over Adam's hand and Adam keeps working him through it, trying to give Tommy as much pleasure as possible, his frantic kisses slowing down to something lazier and more tender.  
　  
He doesn't get up till Tommy starts to get comfortable and then he only gets up long enough to strip them both and clean them up. He walks up behind Tommy when he's about to get into bed, both of them haven't bothered putting on clothes so when he presses up against Tommy, his naked cock presses against him. With one hand, he gropes a handful of Tommy's ass and then with the other, he pulls Tommy's hair again, laughing when Tommy moans.  
　  
"What's so funny?" Tommy asks, grabbing Adam's hand and dragging Adam into the bed along with him.  
　  
"Every time I pull your hair on stage, I'm going to know you’re hard behind your bass. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you." Adam smiles.  
　  
"Don't keep your hands off me then." Tommy says simply and Adam smiles, because Tommy's giving him permission to touch him more than he already does on stage and he never wants to stop touching Tommy, so he's glad that they both seem to be on the same page. In a perfect world, they'd never have to leave this room again. But as much as he wants to stay in bed with Tommy, he really does want to be on stage with him because he feeds off the band and crowd’s energy. Knowing Tommy's up there wanting him, aching with need from the moment Adam pulls his knees, well, he can't wait to see what kind of energy that brings to the show.  
　  
The End.


End file.
